Mint
by Sasafraz
Summary: A poision dart is aimed for kagome, but it misses and hits... someone else. The only way to save this persion is to find a herb called tnim. Will kagome and her friends be able to save the poor persion before time runs out! possible InuKeg but not shure :


"The Accident"

"Good night everyone!" Kagome yelled happily going into her sleeping bag.

"Night Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo answered happily.

"Night Kagome." Inu yasha whispered back.

...4 hours later...

"Zoom." Something quietly moved through the air, causing Inu yasha to twitch his ears while he dreamed.

He suddenly woke up gasping for air. "Kagome!" Inu yasha yelled in pain. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" Kagome asked while taking out a dart.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist so hard that she had to drop the dart.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kagome said about to slap whoever did it.

"That dart had poison on it, if you get it into your system..." Miroku started to say.

"You will die in about 3 days." Sango said wide-eyed.

"Is there any cure?" Kagome asked while holding Inu yasha's hand.

"N...no" Sango and Miroku both said.

"Kagome." Inu yasha whispered before he fell asleep.

"What?" Kagome asked while checking his hart beat, breathing, ect.

Kagome froze.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango said immediately rushing to her side.

"I think he's in a...a...coma!" Kagome cried while placing her head on Sango's lap.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked suddenly getting up and helping Kagome to her feet.

"Shippo and Kilala are gone too." Kagome said getting worried.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled into the dark sky.

"Meow!" Kilala answered moving.

"There you are." Sango said running to Kagome's sleeping bag and pulling her out.

"Here Kagome, take Inu yasha to Keade." Sango said handing her Kilala.

"Ok, bye Sango!" Kagome said after they got Inu yasha onto Kilala's back.

"Kagome..." Inu yasha muttered in his sleep.

'He's actually dreaming about me?' Kagome thought surprised.

"Roar!" Kilala yelled while landing.

"Thank you Kilala!" Kagome said while leading her to Keade.

"Keade, we need your help!" Kagome said quickly putting Inu yasha on a bamboo mat.

"What happened, Kagome?" Keade asked suddenly next to Inu yasha studying his wounds.

"He got hit by this..." Kagome said showing her the dart that she had to sneak over because Sango and Miroku where treating her like a baby.

"So, how did the dart shooting go, Kagura?" Asked Narouku from somewhere in the shadows.

"Well, IaccidentallyhitInuyashainsteadofKagome." Kagura blurted out while flinching into the smallest shape possible.

(Translation: "I accidentally hit Inu yasha instead of Kagome.")

"Don't worry; I knew something like this might happen, so I made a plan B." Narouku said coolly.

"So... is there a cure?" Kagome asked after a 10minute silence.

"No, not if he where human...But there is demon in him, so I remember there's a herb you can give him to help him fight the fever." Keade answered.

"Good, Sango and Miroku told me he was dead." Kagome said relieved.

"Ne child, I only said it will help with his fever." Keade answered quietly.

"What herb is it?" Kagome asked while getting up.

"It's called tnim, and it's very hard to find. But I think there's some high up in the East Mountains." Keade answered.

"What does it look like?" Kagome asked hoping she cold find it on the other side of the well.

"This." Keade said handing a book to Kagome filled with pictures of herbs.

'I recognize this plant...' "It's mint!" Kagome said happily.

"What's mint?" Keade asked curiously.

"It's the name of this herb." Kagome said pointing.

"They must have re-named it..." Keade said in deep thought.

"I sure hope Kagome and Kilala got to Keade's house ok." Sango said while looking for Shippo and Meiroku.

"Meiroku, you really shouldn't be doing this... Sango-chan and Kagome always find out what were up to." Shippo said, his voice reaching Sango's trained ears.

'Last time they where up to no good, they almost ruined Kagome's surprise party.' Sango thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, wait up!" Rin yelled in her usually good mood.

"Whoosh!"

"My lord, I was only trying to teach her some manners." Jaken stammered after trying to whack Rin in the back with his cane.

"How many times must I tell you not to touch her." Sesshoumaru said getting slightly annoyed.

"I…" Jaken started before he walked away.

"What's wrong my lord?" He asked.

'silence'

"Are you feeling ok Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin pried.

'More silence'

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Oh please tell me Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin pleaded.

"Rin, it has nothing to do with you. Jaken, go help Rin get some food." Sesshoumaru said in deep thought.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said while bowing.

'What's this smell?' Sesshoumaru thought while stopping.

'Slap!'

"Ouch! What was that for!" Miroku yelled.

"What are you planning?" Sango answered, just as displeased.

"I KNEW SHE WOULD FIND OUT," Shippo yelled in an annoyed voice.

"N…no…nothing" Miroku stammered nervously.

"Shippo?" Sango asked threatingly.

"We didn't want you to worry, but….we…we ca—nt find.thedart!" Shippo said shivering at Sango's stare.

"YOU WHAT!" Sango yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll find it eventually…" Miroku said reassuringly.

"Kagome, don't cry." Keade said as she patted kagome's shoulder.

"O--k,-- I got---to -go." Kagome said in-between weeps and sniffles.

(Translation: ok, I got to go.)

"Good luck Kagome."

"Wait!" Inu yasha yelled while suddenly sitting up.

Kagome turned and ran towards Inu yasha as fast as she could.

"Ummm…" Inu yasha said in the middle of kagome's hug.

"O, sorry. I was worried about you! Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Kagome said checking him to make sure he wasn't lying.

That night

"What happened to you?" A voice asked me out from inside the forest.

"Humph, why do u care, Sesshoumaru?" I responded casually.

'Quietness'

"Why are you even here?" I probed him.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice rang through the trees.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo wined.

"Yes." Miroku teased.

"Really!" Shippo said excitingly.

"No"

"How about now?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

'smack'

"That…" Miroku responded while wiping his sore spot where he just got slapped.

"Both of you, STOP IT!" Sango yelled at the end of her nerves.

Authors note

Hi! I know i'm a bad speller and i probabily spelt everyone's name wrong... Well this is only my 3rd story, so piz don't complane, If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! Anyways, i'm grounded from my computer this summer, but if i get enouph good reviews... Maybe i'll write more later. Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter and if you like this, you shuld read "Hiccups" and "The Great Plan". (and yes, i kno great is spelled wrong!) Bye! and hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
